


Too Win

by Tayellabaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayellabaer/pseuds/Tayellabaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to surprise Dean, but you're the one surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Win

“I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea,” I think to myself. Here I am, in nothing but my bra and panties, sitting blindfolded on the wooden chair in Dean’s room. Him and Sam were out on a hunt, but Dean called a little while ago and said they would be home soon. 

“Baby!” Dean calls into the bunker.  Shit… why did I do this? Maybe I could chicken out before he walks in? I can hear his foot steps getting closer and then it’s too late. The door creaks open. THUD. I take a deep breathe, waiting for him to do something, but I don’t hear him do anything.

“Babe, what are you doing?” he asks all breathy. I don't respond. “Honey?” I feel him move closer to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls the bra strap down. I feel his lips hover close to my neck; his breath tickles as he exhales. 

“Mmm, you smell amazing,” he leans in and bites my neck softly, “and you taste just as great.” 

I let out a small moan and feel myself getting wet. He reaches down and undoes my bra. He moves around to my front and rolls my nipple between his fingers, coaxing another moan out of me. Suddenly, his touch is gone and I can hear his foot steps heading towards the door and then out the door.  Oh god. Where is he going? 

I hear footsteps coming back and then large hands on my breasts, squeezing gently. Then his tongue flicks over my erect nipple. 

“Mmm, Dean,” I moan.

“Oh, you like that, baby girl?” he says, but his voice is further away than it should be. 

I reach up for the blindfold, but he grabs my hands. “Uh uh,” he mumbles, tongue still flicking over my nipple. I’m getting more and more turned on, but at the same time worried.  Maybe I just thought he sounded far away. 

“Alright, that’s enough. I’m getting slightly pissed watching you do that.” Dean says.  What?

“But she looks and tastes amazing,” comes a whine right in front of me.  Oh my god, it’s SAM! I gasp and reach for the blindfold. 

“No, honey. Keep it on,” Dean orders as he grabs my hands. I’m too scared and shocked to say anything. Sam was just playing with my nipples… and it was amazing. I let out a small moan, thinking about it.

“Dean, I think she wants more.”

“Please,” I beg.

I feel hands on my thighs, lifting me. I’m thrown down on the bed and then my hands are held above my head, with Dean’s hands on my hips. 

Sam leans down and whispers in my ear, “Keep your hands up here, y/n. Promise?”

I nod my head and wait for their next moves. The anticipation killing me. 

Dean’s hand slides between my thighs, rubbing me slowly. 

“Ohh,” I murmur, savoring his touch. Then I feel his mouth kissing along my hips. 

I hear a zipper and then my hand his on Sam’s cock. “Stroke me.” 

I feel a vibration on my navel as Dean growls. “You’re so soft, baby.” He slips two fingers inside me and slowly moves in and out.

“Oh, god…” I breathe. The tension is building deep down in me. With every stroke of Dean’s fingers I get closer, but he’s going agonizingly slow. “Please, Dean, faster,” I beg.

“Sammy, keep her quiet,” Dean groans.

Sam rolls me onto my side and then I feel his cock against my lips.  Oh boy. I take him into my mouth and his huge, bigger than he felt in my hands. 

“Good girl,” he purrs as he slowly thrusts in and out of my mouth.

Dean stops touching me and I hear him undo his pants. They fall to the floor with a light thud and then Dean is curled behind me. I feel his erection press against me. I push my hips back and manage to slip his head in. 

"Oh no y/n, not just yet. You finish Sam off first," he coos and kisses along my spine. 

I sit up on my knees and suck Sam's cock. I twirl my tongue around his head and then push him all the way to the back of my mouth. 

"Oh god!" Sam exclaims. 

"Good girl, y/n," Dean says as he spanks me hard. 

I thrust Sam in and out faster, sucking harder. I can feel him getting close to climaxing. I take two long, deep, deliberate thrusts and then Sam comes in my mouth. I feel his hot load shoot to the back of my mouth and swallow quickly. 

Sam pulls out of my mouth and bends to kiss me. "Good girl, baby. Now lay on your back," Sam orders. 

I turn over and feel Dean's hands spreading my legs. He hovers over me for a moment, then slowly sinks into me. 

"Oh, please," I moan, "faster, Dean."

He moves faster, thrusting in and out quickly. I hear him grunt then he smashes all the way in me. 

"Uhh, Dean, please!"

"Don't come, baby. Not until I tell you." 

Oh, God. I love when he does this to me.  I feel myself getting closer and closer. 

"Dean, please. I can't. I'm going to-"

He thrusts faster and deeper, "Don't you dare, y/n!" he growls. He moves quickly and finally he reaches his climax and I go with him.

“Oh, Dean,” I call out as my nails dig into his back. We lay there for a moment and then Dean rolls us over so I’m on top.

“Ready for this, baby?” he smirks. I feel Sam climb onto the bed behind me. He leans in close to me and I feel his cock press against my ass. 

“Oh, god. I don’t think I can,” I say, my voice shaky with worry.

“You’ll be fine, honey. I’ll go real slow,” Sam coos as he rubs lube over my ass.

“No, baby, please, I’m scared,” I whine at Dean. 

He reaches up and takes off my blindfold. “You’ll be okay, I promise.”

I lean into Dean’s neck and kiss gently. I take a deep breathe and lean into Sam’s erection. It hurts.

“Relax, y/n. Breathe,” Dean whispers as he strokes my back. I relax as much as I can and focus on Dean’s cock still inside me, filling me. I moan pleadingly into his neck and his starts to move slowly, helping to distract me from what Sam is doing. 

“Ohh,” I groan and Dean moves a little faster. 

Suddenly I feel Sam pulling back out of me, I hadn’t realized he was in so deep. 

“Good girl. Now the real the fun starts,” Dean smirks.

They both begin thrusting quickly. I can’t focus on anything, I’m too overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Uhh, god. Please, please, I need you. Oh, please!” I scream. The tension is growing bigger and bigger, faster than ever before. I can feel my climax about to come, “Dean, please! I need to!” I beg.

“Come, baby girl. Let go,” he whispers in my ear. 

I let go and let my orgasm take over, my muscles spasming. Sam and Dean pull out slowly. Dean shifts me off of him and lays me on my side, facing him. Sam curls behind me.

Well, I hadn’t intended for this to happen, but I’m glad it did.

“Good girl, y/n. Sleep now, baby girl.”


End file.
